<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth (ENG) by lo_ki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770858">Earth (ENG)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki'>lo_ki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth, Gen, Monologue, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Suptober Day 02] - [Castiel's POV]</p><p>Castiel is talking about how he loves the Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (EN)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth (ENG)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love bees. I love how important they are just by going from flower to flower. I just love how little creatures like bees are spreading oxygen for every living being on this planet by pollinating flowers and by doing so, helping the growth of the ecosystem. They can create their own food with their bodies and they are well organized in their colony, protecting their queen at all costs. When they are feeling sleepy and are too far from the beehive, they sleep inside some flowers, their little butt full of pollen out of the petals. Watching bees is one of my favorite things to do while I’m not on a mission or a hunt or trying to avoid the apocalypse. In fact, watching nature is one of my most cherishing activities.</p><p>Since I’m walking on the Earth, my curiosity has increased. Everything is interesting. I may be an Angel of the Lord, I have sensations. Now I have feelings too but… I always had sensations. Despite not being able to taste, I can still see, smell, hear or touch. In Heaven, there is nothing interesting to expand those. But on Earth? So many possibilities. The first thing that was impressive was the landscapes. Mountains, deserts, plains, oceans, beaches, ice fields, savannas, forests and so many more. Then the cities humans created, and all the inventions. Also, the volcanoes, tornadoes, sandstorms, thunderstorms and all the elements that can destroy everything. Nature is so powerful and no matter how humans can be developed and intelligent, they will never control Her.</p><p>Since a few years now, I learned to appreciate some of the things that the Earth is giving to us. The heat of the sun on my face, the warm wind during summer evenings, the smell of the pines when I walk in a forest, the waves crashing on the rocks, the infinite flower fields, the billion and billion stars in the sky, the animals that are living peacefully away from humans, the animals that have to survive. Or the smell of the dirt after the rain. I really appreciate that peculiar smell. In fact, I really love rain in its overall. I know some people don’t like it. But… I find the sound of the rain very calming. Especially when it carefully hits the window or the roof of a car. It makes me want to sit quietly and close my eyes until the rain is ending. Or when I see everyone taking shelter somewhere whereas I’m standing in the street, alone, the water flowing on my face. It’s not cold. I don’t feel cold anyway, or not really. These are just sensations that aren’t hurting me.</p><p>I just love Earth. Every little thing on it is interesting and I enjoy spending time in nature just to observe quietly. Each living being, each element, each thing has something to teach us whether it is ‘good’ or ‘bad’. When I think that in the past I was only focusing on my duty as an Angel of the Lord without deeply considering the beauty of the Earth, of my Father’s work… I was just a blind fool. But now? Now I see it, I feel it and I’m enjoying each second of my life as if it was my last moment on Earth. I’m still trying to learn everything I can. I’m still trying to understand natural concepts and even human ones. My thirst for knowledge is unlimited.</p><p>Sometimes, I don’t want to do anything. I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to avoid some apocalyptic war. I don’t want to go back to Heaven. I don’t want to do anything. So, here I am, sitting on this hill near Lebanon, watching the city and the fields from far away, drinking a little beer. Just doing nothing but enjoying the good weather while being in my thoughts…</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>I frowned and turned my head. Sam and Dean were looking at me with wide eyes. I bent my head, not understanding why they were making these weird faces.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“Man, you’ve been talking to yourself since like… ten minutes or something.” Dean said, one of his eyebrows arched.</p><p>“Dean, you should stop making him drink.” Sam said while smiling.</p><p>“Cas and booze means philosophical speeches. Got it.”</p><p>Dean chuckled with his brother before keeping drinking his beer. I frowned and looked at my empty bottle, clearly not understanding what was going on.</p><p>“Is…Is it wrong to talk about how beautiful the Earth is?”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes gently, finishing his bottle of beer. Sam cleared his throat.</p><p>“No… It’s okay Cas, we’re just messing with you. I found your ‘speech’ interesting and beautiful.”</p><p>“Ass-licker.” Dean said.</p><p>“Is Sam licking… asses…?” I said, bending my head. “What a weird hobby.”</p><p>Dean burst out laughing while Sam choked on his saliva. Sometimes I really don’t understand the Winchesters… Or even Humans in general. Then, I made a little exclamation. Oh. I finally understood that it was an expression. I’m supposed to get used to it by now… I took a look at my beer again and then right in front of me.</p><p>“I should stop drinking now. I’m embarrassing myself.”</p><p>I didn’t know I could be so lost in my thoughts that I could totally forget what was surrounding me. Dean shook his head, still chuckling a bit.</p><p>“No, it’s okay Cas. You’re funny.” He said.</p><p>“Stay the way you are.” Sam said when he was finally able to speak.</p><p>I smiled at them before looking at the landscape in front of me, sensing the Winchester brothers doing the same. If they like me the way I am, why should I change?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little OS this time, hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>